noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Noragami Episode 08
Over the Line (一線を越えて, Issen o Koete), is the eighth episode in the Noragami anime adaption. It first aired on February 23, 2014. Summary Hiyori is in the girls bathroom, remembering past events when Yato and Yukine randomly teleport into the bathroom, to which she then throws a roll of toilet paper at and beats. Yato then explains that they were summoned for a client, who happened to be in the stall next to where they teleported. As Hiyori sees this, she gets even more angry and beats him too. Manabu Ogiwara, who is enduring bullying from his peers explains his suffering, Yukine starts to feel anger and jealousy. Yato points out the fact that Yukine shouldn't be getting angry, as Yukine had endured that kind of bullying himself. Yato offers Manabu his aid, by handing him an unseen object. Yukine then begins to roam around Hiyori's school, somehow remembering very slightly some aspects of his past. He finds a school jacket, wondering whether he used to wear one in his old life. Yukine then finds himself cornered in a classroom full of students, chatting away happily and playing games. As he looks at what they're playing, he sees that they have the same interests as himself, and listens wistfully as they talk about their families and their plans after school. Yukine tries his best to fit in, but he remains unnoticed. At Kofuku and Daikoku's place, Kofuku is gardening whilst Daikoku is cooking when Bishamonten and her Shinki arrive, asking for an Augury. As Kofuku is divining where Vents will open, Bishamonten's shinki; Kuraha, Akiha, Kuniha, Tsugiha and Kazuma talk about Kofuku, and how her readings are almost spot on where a vent will open. Kazuma then comments on how there are more vents than there is normally. Bishamonten asks Kofuku if she sees Yato regularly, to which she responds quickly without hesitating. Kofuku then threatens Bishamonten, stating that if Yato gets harmed, that Bishamonten had better be prepared for a lot of Storm. After Bishamonten leaves, Daikoku hugs Kofuku saying how he's fallen for her even more. Manabu eventually confronts on of the bullies, clutching the item that Yato gave him in his pocket. A phantom begins to overtake Manabu, edging him on to kill and murder the bully for all the suffering he caused.. Manabu throws a box cutter to the bully, indicating the will to fight. The phantom gradually possesses Manabu further, until he remembers that Yato told him, "only use it if you wish to stop being human". He suddenly comes to a halt, whilst the runs off in fear. Hiyori rushes up to the uneasy Manabu, as Yato is impressed that Manabu managed to hold back. He expresses his feelings as Yato says, "you only need one friend. Someone completely unique." This is enough to motivate Manabu to get himself together. Hiyori, however, is still worried, but Yato assures her that everything will be okay. Meanwhile, Yukine is sitting alone, watching with envy at all the smiles of everyone. He begins to cry, expressing his feelings. He notices a bunch of people, laughing and talking. He is desperate to join them, but the fact that he is dead, has no memories and not easily seen, it stops him in his tracks. He trips over a metal bat, and grabs it. He slowly walks up to the windows, and gazes at his reflection. Remembering what Nora said to him, causing him to smash the window to pieces. In his anger, he smashes all of the windows, one by one. As Yukine is destroying the windows, Yato is on the ground in intense pain, having been horribly blighted by Yukine. Hiyori picks him up, and carries him on her back, approaching Yukine after she noticed him standing there. Hiyori explains to Yukine the blight that Yato had been suffering, as Yukine tries to act innocent. Hiyori tells him that he must come with her to get help from Kofuku and Daikoku. When they reach Kofuku and Daikoku's house, Hiyori begs for their assistance. Instead, Daikoku places a borderline to block them from reaching himself and Kofuku. Hiyori pleads that they let them in, but Daikoku refuses to allow them in. Characters Character Debuts Characters in Order or Appearance Adaption Notes Navigation